


First We Met On A Train

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: สิ่งที่ทำให้แต่ละวันอันแสนน่าเบื่อหน่ายของจองแจฮยอนแตกต่างไป คือการลอบมองซอยองโฮ ชายหนุ่มที่มักขึ้นรถไฟขบวนเดียวกับเขาในทุก ๆ เช้า





	First We Met On A Train

**สิ่งที่ทำให้แต่ละวันอันแสนน่าเบื่อหน่ายของจองแจฮยอนแตกต่างไป** คือการลอบมองซอยองโฮ ชายหนุ่มที่มักขึ้นรถไฟขบวนเดียวกับเขาในทุก ๆ เช้า

การมองหาความอภิรมย์และแรงบันดาลใจในการทำงานสร้างสรรค์ท่ามกลางสภาพแวดล้อมที่แออัดและวุ่นวายของเมืองหลวงทำให้แจฮยอนต้องประสบปัญหา ‘คิดงานไม่ออก’ อยู่บ่อยครั้ง แน่นอนว่าทีมและลูกค้าของเขาคงไม่ได้มีเวลามารอคอยให้ครีเอทีฟเข้าฌาณหรือตามหาแรงบันดาลใจด้วยการลาหยุดสักอาทิตย์หนึ่งบินไปถอนหายใจทิ้งที่โอซาก้า ชีวิตของเขามันน่าเศร้ากว่านั้น แต่ก็ไม่ได้ย่ำแย่จนถึงขั้นหดหู่ แค่จะรู้สึกอึดอัดและนอนไม่หลับทุกครั้งที่พบว่างานไปต่อไม่ได้เพราะเขาแก้ปัญหาหรือคิดอะไรดี ๆ ไม่ออก ภาระของครีเอทีฟก็คงประมาณนี้

แล้วในวันหนึ่งที่เขากำลังหัวหมุนกับเรื่องการแก้ดีไซน์โลโก้งานอีเวนต์ (ที่ส่งมาให้ดูตอนตีสามแล้วเขาเห็นตอนเจ็ดโมงเช้า––ตีสามไม่ใช่เวลานอนหรือไง) แจฮยอนก็เงยหน้าไปเห็นชายหนุ่มตัวสูงคนหนึ่งเดินเข้ามาในขบวนรถไฟที่อัดแน่นจนแทบจะสิงร่างกัน ยิ่งเขาที่เป็นผู้ชายตัวสูงหอบคอมพิวเตอร์โน้ตบุ๊กไว้ด้วยยิ่งต้องพยายามทำตัวให้ลีบเข้าไว้เพื่อไม่ให้เจอสถานการณ์ประเภท ‘ถูกกล่าวหาว่าเป็นโรคจิตลวนลามผู้หญิง’ อะไรทำนองนั้น แจฮยอนแทบจะฝังตัวเข้าไปกับผนังขบวนรถ วินาทีที่ประกาศว่าประตูกำลังจะปิดเขาสบกับนัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อนของคนตัวสูงคนนั้นพอดี

อีกฝ่ายยิ้มให้เขา วินาทีถัดมาก็ต้องรีบคว้าที่จับเหนือศีรษะไว้เพราะรถไฟออกตัวจนเขาทรงตัวไม่ได้

แจฮยอนเกือบจะหลุดขำกับท่าทางนั้นแล้ว จนเขาเห็นว่าชายคนนั้นหยิบมือถือขึ้นมาแก้เก้อเหมือนเมื่อครู่ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น เมื่อสบตากันอีกครั้ง ก็ได้แต่ส่งยิ้มให้กันโดยมีคนประมาณยี่สิบคนคั่นพวกเขาไว้อยู่

นั่นคือครั้งแรกที่เขาได้พบกับซอยองโฮ

และแน่นอนว่าไม่ใช่ครั้งเดียว อย่างที่กล่าวไปข้างต้น

สัปดาห์นั้นทั้งสัปดาห์แจฮยอนต้องเผชิญชะตากรรมจำลองการกลายเป็นปลากระป๋องติดกันห้าวันรวดจนเขาแทบหมดพลัง แต่ก็ยังยิ้มสู้กับทุกคอมเมนต์และเค้นสมองจนแทบจะรีดเนื้อสมองออกมาเขียนงานให้ทีม พอแบกสารร่างกลับถึงห้องก็หลับเป็นตาย ฟื้นขึ้นมาอีกทีก็ต้องตาลีตาเหลือกขึ้นรถไฟอีกรอบ เป็นวงจรชีวิตที่ชวนเหนื่อยเหลือเกิน

แต่เรื่องน่าสนใจบนรถไฟยังคงอยู่

วันนี้แจฮยอนได้ยืนใกล้ประตู ซึ่งแปลว่าเขาต้องขยับเข้าออกแทบทุกครั้งที่รถไฟจอดสถานีใดสถานีหนึ่ง จนกระทั่งมาถึงสถานี A เขาเห็นชายตัวสูงคนเดิมก้าวขึ้นมาบนรถ และอีกฝ่ายก็เห็นเขาเช่นกัน

เรายิ้มให้กัน เหมือนเป็นการทักทาย แล้ววินาทีถัดมาก็เหมือนหนังฉายซ้ำ คนตัวสูงทรงตัวไม่ได้ตอนที่รถไฟออกตัว เซถลามาหาเขา โชคดีที่ยันเสาข้างหลังเขาไว้ได้ทัน แจฮยอนเลยไม่ต้องตกเป็นเหยื่อของโศกนาฎกรรมโดนคนทับตาย

เขาว่าเขาสูงแล้วนะ แต่คน ๆ นี้สูงกว่าเขาเสียอีก

“ไม่เป็นไรนะครับ”

อีกฝ่ายพูดกับเขาเสียงเบาบนรถไฟที่ใกล้กับคำว่าจุคนเกินขนาด แจฮยอนพยักหน้าเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะนึกได้ว่าเสียมารยาทเลยตอบกลับ

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ”

คนตัวสูงยิ้มให้เขา อีกไม่กี่สถานีแจฮยอนก็ลงไปก่อน เราบอกลากันด้วยการสบตาอีกรอบ แล้วแจฮยอนก็ต้องรีบร้อนวิ่งเข้าออฟฟิศให้ทันเวลา

วันถัดมา เมื่อรถไฟจอดที่สถานี A เราเจอกันอีกแล้ว

“วันนี้โล่งกว่าทุกวันนะครับ”

นั่นคือคำทักทายแรก

ซึ่งก็จริง วันพุธกลางสัปดาห์เป็นวันมหัศจรรย์ที่รถไฟคนไม่แน่นเมื่อเทียบกับวันก่อน ๆ วันจันทร์เช้าจัดได้ว่านรกแตก ส่วนตอนเย็นหลังเลิกงานคงต้องมอบรางวัลให้วันศุกร์

เขาพยักหน้าเห็นด้วย เหลือบมองเนกไทที่ผูกอยู่ตรงคออีกคนแล้วจึงเห็นว่ามีชื่อบริษัทปักอยู่

“…บริษัทการเงิน G เหรอครับ สุดยอดเลย”

ในโลกของการแข่งขัน การได้ทำบริษัทใหญ่ ๆ แบบนี้เรียกได้ว่าไม่ธรรมดา

คนตัวสูงกว่ายิ้มเหมือนเขิน ก่อนจะแนะนำตัว

“ซอยองโฮครับ”

“จองแจฮยอนครับ”

“เจอกันทุกเช้าเลยนะครับ”

“นั่นสิครับ” เขาตอบรับ “อยู่ตรงสถานี A เหรอครับ”

“ใช่ครับ ใกล้ออฟฟิศที่สุดเท่าที่หาได้แล้วล่ะ”

“ราคาดีสินะครับ”

ซอยองโฮพยักหน้ารับ ท่าทางดูจะเขินอีกรอบ ซึ่งแจฮยอนก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าเขินอะไร อาจจะเป็นเรื่องที่ถูกเขารู้ทันเรื่องราคาห้องเช่าใกล้บริษัท G ที่แพงจนน่ากลัวก็ได้

“แล้ววันนี้คุณจองจะไปเสนองานที่ไหนเหรอครับ”

“ครับ?”

“…เดาจากการแต่งตัวน่ะครับ”

เขาประหลาดใจนิดหน่อยที่ซอยองโฮเดาได้ว่าวันนี้เขามีนำเสนองาน แต่พออีกฝ่ายบอกเหตุผลก็พอจะเข้าใจได้ ก่อนหน้านี้ที่เจอกันเขามักมีสภาพเป็นพนักงานออฟฟิศที่สวมเชิ้ตกับกางเกงขายาวพอไปทำงานได้ แต่วันนำเสนองานเขาจะจัดเต็มหน่อย ที่แน่ ๆ ก็เกือบสายเพราะมัวแต่เซ็ตผม

“ขอให้โชคดีนะครับ”

ซอยองโฮอวยพร ก่อนก้าวออกไปเมื่อถึงสถานีที่ตั้งของบริษัท G

จองแจฮยอนก้มมองนาฬิกาข้อมือ อีกครึ่งชั่วโมงจะถึงเวลานำเสนองาน และเขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าวันนี้ตัวเองต้องทำได้ดีแน่ ๆ

* * *

**“เย็นนี้ว่างไหมครับ”**

ในสัปดาห์ที่ 5 นับตั้งแต่เจอหน้ากัน ทันทีที่ประตูรถไฟปิดลงและเคลื่อนตัวออกจากสถานี A ซอยองโฮที่มานะพยายามแหวกผู้คนมาจนยืนใกล้เขาได้ก็เอ่ยถามราวกับเป็นประโยคทักทาย

แจฮยอนกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ พยักหน้ารับอย่างงง ๆ “ไม่มีธุระอะไรครับ”

“ไปดื่มกันไหมครับ”

“ครับ?”

“…กะทันหันไปเหรอครับที่ชวน คือถ้าไม่สะดวกใจ…”

แจฮยอนรีบยกมือขึ้นเป็นสัญญาณให้อีกคนหยุดพูดไปเองก่อน

“สะดวกครับ ไปได้ จะไปที่ไหนตอนกี่โมงครับ”

ซอยองโฮยิ้มกว้าง จนตาเรียวที่จุนัยน์ตาสีน้ำผึ้งไว้นั้นโค้งลง

“ร้าน K ตรงสถานี B รู้จักไหมครับ”

แจฮยอนตาโต “อยู่ข้างออฟฟิศผมเลย”

“ถ้างั้นเจอกันสักสองทุ่มได้ไหมครับ”

“โห ผมต้องรอถึงสองทุ่ม…”

“หรือจะไปกินข้าวเย็นด้วยกันก่อนก็ได้นะครับ ผมเลิกงานแล้วจะไปหาคุณเลย”

บทสนทนาที่เริ่มมีบรรยากาศแปลก ๆ ทำให้แจฮยอนอึ้งไปครู่หนึ่ง แล้วยกนิ้วขึ้นเกาข้างแก้มตัวเองอย่างคนใช้ความคิด

“ก็…ได้นะครับ แถวนั้นมีร้านอาหารอร่อยอยู่แหละ”

คนตัวสูงกว่ายิ้มไม่หุบ

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น” ว่าแล้วก็ก้มไปหยิบมือถือจากกระเป๋าเสื้อ (เก็บมือถือไว้ในกระเป๋าเสื้อ?) “ขอคาทกไว้หน่อยได้ไหมครับ จะได้ทักไป”

แจฮยอนเลิกคิ้ว รับมือถือที่ปลดล็อกแล้วนั้นมาพิมพ์ไอดีของตัวเองก่อนจะกดเพิ่มเพื่อน

“นี่ครับ”

ซอยองโฮมองรูปเขาบนดิสเพลย์อย่างสนใจ

“น่ารักนะครับ”

“ครับ?”

“รูปในคาทกน่ะครับ”

แล้วก็ยื่นหน้าจอมาให้เขาดูรูปตัวเองยิ้มจนตาปิด

แจฮยอนไม่รู้จะพูดอะไร พอดีกับที่รถไฟเกิดอาเพศขึ้นมาอีกรอบ ขบวนรถกระตุกอย่างแรงจนทุกคนเซไปมา แจฮยอนเกือบหงายหลัง โชคดีที่ซอยองโฮคว้าแขนเขาไว้ได้ทัน

“เจ็บตรงไหนไหมครับ”

“ไม่ครับ ผมสบายดี คุณล่ะ”

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ”

ก็เป็นปัญหาเดิม ๆ คือการจราจรของขบวนรถไฟติดขัด รอครู่เดียวก็ทำงานต่อเหมือนเดิม เมื่อถึงสถานีที่ยองโฮต้องลง อีกฝ่ายหันมากำชับเขาอีกรอบ

“เดี๋ยวจะทักไปนะครับ”

“…ครับ”

เขาตอบรับออกไป

* * *

** _“อยู่ที่หน้าลิฟต์ออฟฟิศคุณนะครับ”_ **

ข้อความที่ปรากฏขึ้นบนหน้าจอทำให้แจฮยอนที่กำลังเก็บของเลิกคิ้วแปลกใจ เหมือนว่าบริษัทของยองโฮจะเลิกงานเร็วกว่าเขาพอสมควร

“แจฮยอนนา ไปดื่มกันไหม”

เพื่อนร่วมงานชะโงกหน้ามาถามจากโต๊ะใกล้ ๆ เขาได้แต่ยิ้มให้

“มีนัดแล้วน่ะครับรุ่นพี่ ขอโทษทีนะครับ”

“อ้าว นัดกับใคร แจฮยอนยังไม่มีแฟนไม่ใช่เหรอ”

“เพื่อนครับ”

_มั้ง? เรียกเพื่อนคงได้_

สถานะงง ๆ ระหว่างเขากับยองโฮอธิบายไปคงไม่มีใครเข้าใจ แจฮยอนกวาดข้าวของลงกระเป๋าแล้วรีบร้อนลงลิฟต์ไปหาซอยองโฮ

ชายหนุ่มตัวสูงที่เขาเจอประจำนั่งอยู่ตรงโซฟา ท่าทางดูภูมิฐานกว่าสถานการณ์ปกติที่เขาเคยเจอ เขาตรงเข้าไปหาและทักทายอย่างเก้ ๆ กัง ๆ

“…คุณซอ”

“คุณจอง มาแล้วเหรอครับ”

ซอยองโฮลุกขึ้นทันที แล้วผายมือให้เขาเดินนำออกจากออฟฟิศ

แจฮยอนเดินออกมางง ๆ “จะกินอะไรเหรอครับ หรือไปไหนก่อนไหม”

อีกคนยกนาฬิกาขึ้นดู “เพิ่งห้าโมงเย็น แวะไปเดินดูอะไรแถวนี้แล้วค่อยกินข้าวกันก็ได้ครับ คุณหิวหรือยัง”

“ยังครับ”

“งั้นนำไปเลยครับ คุณเจ้าถิ่น”

แจฮยอนหัวเราะ เดินพาซอยองโฮไปตามเส้นทางที่เขาคุ้นเคย

บรรยากาศไม่ได้น่ากระอักกระอ่วนใจขนาดนั้น แจฮยอนคิดไม่ตกอยู่ทั้งวันว่าเขาพาตัวเองมาเผชิญหน้ากับสถานการณ์แบบไหนอยู่ ทำไมจู่ ๆ เราถึงจะไปดื่มกับคนที่เคยแต่สบตากันบนรถไฟและไม่เคยมีบทสนทนาอะไรจริงจังต่อกัน แต่ทุกความกังวลก็พัดหายไปเมื่อซอยองโฮกลายเป็นคนที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกผ่อนคลายมากกว่าที่คิด ผ่อนคลายจนเขาต้องขอเวลานอกมาจดไอเดียงานที่จู่ ๆ ก็พุ่งเข้ามาในหัว

ระหว่างที่เขากำลังจดงาน ซอยองโฮหายตัวไปครู่หนึ่งแล้วกลับมาพร้อมน้ำผลไม้ แจฮยอนหรี่ตาแสดงท่าทางไม่ไว้ใจเต็มที่ อีกฝ่ายเลยให้เขาเลือกกระป๋องเองแล้วยกดื่มให้ดูเลย

“ไม่มีอะไรแน่นอนครับ”

“…แล้วไปครับ ผมก็ระแวง”

“ผมไม่ทำร้ายคุณจองแน่นอนครับ สาบาน”

เขาขำกับความเกินจริงนั้น ก่อนจะชวนยองโฮไปหาร้านอร่อย ๆ กินมื้อเย็น

* * *

**เสียงน้ำแข็งกระทบกับของเหลวสีอำพันใสดังขึ้นทันทีที่บริกรวางแก้วลงตรงหน้าเขา** แจฮยอนเห็นสีนั้นแล้วนึกถึงสีตาของซอยองโฮ ยิ่งเมื่อมันเป็นประกายล้อแสงไฟสีเหลืองนวลแล้วยิ่งดูคล้ายกัน

_ชวนให้มัวเมาและน่าลุ่มหลง_

เขาคิดขึ้นมาวูบหนึ่ง ก่อนจะละสายตาจากนัยน์ตาคู่นั้นที่หันมาสบตาเขาไปยังแก้วใสที่เริ่มมีหยดน้ำเกาะ

“ไม่ได้ดื่มที่นี่นานแล้วนะครับ”

ซอยองโฮเปิดประเด็นขึ้นมาเหมือนทุกที พลางยกเหล้าขึ้นจิบเป็นช่วง ๆ แจฮยอนตอบรับบ้าง ชวนคุยบ้างเพื่อไม่ให้บรรยากาศเงียบเกินไป แต่สุดท้ายก็ลงเอยที่การนั่งจิบเหล้าเงียบ ๆ ข้างกันอยู่ดี

มุมที่คนอื่นไม่ค่อยเห็นของแจฮยอน ซอยองโฮกำลังเห็น––เขาเวลาดื่ม คือเขาที่อยู่ในโลกของตัวเองมากที่สุด

แจฮยอนไม่ได้สนใจบาร์เทนเดอร์ที่เดินไปมาอยู่ตรงบาร์ และไม่ได้สะใจมือข้างหนึ่งของยองโฮที่เลื่อนมาจับเก้าอี้สตูลของเขาด้วย ระยะห่างระหว่างพวกเขาค่อย ๆ ลดลงทุกครั้งที่ยองโฮยกเหล้าขึ้นดื่ม จนมืออีกข้างที่วางของยองโฮสัมผัสหลังมือของแจฮยอนที่จับแก้วอยู่

เขาเหลือบไปมอง รู้โดยหางตาว่าใบหน้าของซอยองโฮอยู่ห่างจากเขาเพียงสองฝ่ามือ

“อึดอัดเหรอครับ”

“เปล่าครับ” แจฮยอนยิ้ม “แค่ใช้ความคิดนิดหน่อย”

“คุณมีเสน่ห์มากเลย รู้ตัวไหมครับ” พูดไปก็เท้าคางกับบาร์หันมามองหน้าเขาไป “ทำเอาละสายตาไม่ได้เลย”

แจฮยอนหัวเราะเบา ๆ ยกเหล้าขึ้นจิบ

“ก็พอรู้บ้างครับ”

“ว้าว ไม่ถ่อมตัวด้วย ผมตกใจเลย”

“คุณไม่ใช่คนแรกที่พูดกับผมแบบนี้นี่ครับ”

ยองโฮขำพรืด ยกแก้วของตนเองขึ้นดื่มอึกใหญ่

แจฮยอนเท้าศอกกับบาร์พลางครุ่นคิด นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่เขาลงเอยกับคนที่เพิ่งเจอไม่นานที่บาร์สักแห่งในโซล มันจะไปทางไหนต่อก็สุดแล้วแต่เขา แต่ส่วนมากมักทนความเอาแน่เอานอนของเขาไม่ค่อยได้จนยอมรามือกันไปเอง

ก็ไม่รู้ว่าซอยองโฮคนนี้จะเข้าหาเขาแบบไหน และจะทนได้หรือเปล่า แจฮยอนไม่เคยปิดตัวเองอยู่แล้ว ขอแค่หาทางเข้ามาได้เขาก็พร้อมเปิดรับ

“คุณเก่ง”

ยองโฮพูดขึ้นมาท่ามกลางความเงียบระหว่างกัน มีเพียงเสียงดนตรีบลูส์คลอเบา ๆ ในร้าน

“คุณก็เก่งครับ” แจฮยอนว่า “เข้าหาแบบตรงไปตรงมาแบบนี้ก็ดี ถึงจะเริ่มจากเรื่องบังเอิญก็เถอะ”

“ที่เราเจอกันบนรถไฟทุกเช้าน่ะหรือครับ” ยองโฮยิ้ม “วันแรกน่ะใช่ บังเอิญ แต่วันอื่น ๆ ก็ไม่ได้บังเอิญขนาดนั้นหรอกครับ”

แจฮยอนเลิกคิ้ว “คุณพยายามดี”

“คุณน่าค้นหา”

“เกมนี้จบแล้วจบเลยนะครับ ไม่มีเล่นใหม่”

“แล้วใครว่าผมมองคุณเป็นเกมครับ” ซอยองโฮพิจารณาใบหน้าเขาอย่างละเอียด “คุณก็เป็นคุณนั่นแหละ เพียงแค่ผมต้องพยายามอีกหน่อยจะได้เข้าใกล้คุณได้มากกว่าการชวนดื่มเหล้าแล้วพูดอะไรก็ไม่รู้อยู่ตอนนี้”

“ทำไมไม่ชวนคุยเรื่องทั่วไปล่ะครับ”

ยองโฮยกแก้วเหล้าในมือขึ้นแกว่งไปมา

“เรื่องนั้นชัดเกินกว่าจะถามครับ”

“ครับ?”

“บุคลิกภาพ การแต่งตัว คำพูดคำจา พวกนั้นมันบอกเกือบหมดแล้วว่าคุณทำงานอะไร กำลังคิดเรื่องอะไรอยู่”

“ว้าว” แจฮยอนหมุนเก้าอี้มาเผชิญหน้าอีกคนตรง ๆ “คุณน่าสนใจกว่าที่ผมคิดไว้นะ”

“ดีใจที่ได้ยินอย่างนั้นครับ”

“ผมชอบคนฉลาด”

“เหมือนกันครับ”

แจฮยอนยิ้มกว้าง เขาเริ่มชอบใจคน ๆ นี้ขึ้นมาจริง ๆ แล้ว

“ไปกันเถอะครับ” เขาลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้มายืนตรงพื้นข้างบาร์ “ผมว่าแค่ร้านนี้คงไม่ทำให้เรารู้จักกันมากขึ้นนักหรอก”

ยองโฮหัวเราะ วางบัตรค่าเครื่องดื่มลงบนบาร์

“มื้อนี้ผมเลี้ยง ร้านต่อไปคุณเลี้ยงนะ”

* * *

**น่ามหัศจรรย์ตรงที่เราจบกันบนเตียงนอนที่โรงแรมแห่งหนึ่งเสียอย่างนั้น** มาไกลและเร็วกว่าที่แจฮยอนคิดไว้เยอะ

ตัวเขาไม่ได้มีปัญหาอะไรกับการกระทำเหมือนจะวันไนท์สแตนด์แบบนี้ เพราะเซฟตลอด และไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกเสียเมื่อไหร่ แต่ตอนที่ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาด้วยความงัวเงียและรู้สึกปวดช่วงล่าง พอได้กลิ่นหอมของกาแฟลอยมาจากเคาท์เตอร์ครัวก็อดยิ้มไม่ได้

“ชงเผื่อผมด้วยสิครับ”

ซอยองโฮเปิดประตูเข้ามาพร้อมถาดใส่กาแฟดำที่มีครีมกับน้ำตาลอยู่ข้างกัน

“เสิร์ฟถึงเตียงเลยนะครับ”

“ขอบคุณครับ” แจฮยอนหัวเราะ “น้ำตาลสองก้อนพอครับ ขอบคุณ”

ยองโฮหย่อนก้อนน้ำตาลลงในแก้ว ยกช้อนคนจนมันละลายเป็นเนื้อเดียวกันแล้วหยิบช้อนออกวางข้างแก้วกาแฟ

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ _เจย์_”

“เป็นเช้าที่ดีนะครับ _จอห์น_”

เขาตอบรับขณะยกกาแฟขึ้นจิบ รสขมอมหวานน้ำตาลนิด ๆ ทำให้รู้สึกตาสว่างขึ้นมาบ้าง

“นึกว่าคุณจะหนีหายไปเลยเสียอีก”

พอเขาแซวอย่างนั้น ยองโฮก็หัวเราะ “ผมดูเป็นคนไร้ความรับผิดชอบขนาดนั้นเลยหรือไง”

“เปล่าครับ แต่โดยทั่วไปก็ไม่ค่อยอยู่ต่อจนถึงเช้านะ”

“ไม่ใช่วันไนท์สแตนด์แน่นอนครับ ผมหวังระยะยาวกว่านั้น”

แจฮยอนเลิกคิ้ว ยกกาแฟขึ้นดื่มจนหมดรวดเดียวแล้ววางมันลงบนถาด ยองโฮยกถาดไปไว้ตรงโต๊ะข้างหัวเตียงแล้วกลับมาทรุดตัวลงนั่งตรงหน้าเขา แจฮยอนขยับเข้าไปใกล้ ยกแขนขึ้นคล้องคอคนตัวสูงกว่าก่อนจะยื่นหน้าเข้าไปกดจูบลงบนริมฝีปากรูปปีกนก

กลิ่นกาแฟอบอวลเจือด้วยเสียงเฉอะแฉะน่าอายยามเช้า กว่าจูบนั้นจะเสร็จสิ้นมันก็ลากแจฮยอนกลับไปสู่วงจรเดิมของเมื่อคืนก่อนที่เขาจะล้มตัวลงนอน นึกขอบคุณสวรรค์ที่ดูให้เขาต้องเจออีเวนต์แบบนี้ในวันหยุดสุดสัปดาห์ และขอบคุณที่ไม่มีเสียงโทรศัพท์คอยดังวุ่นวายตลอดการทำกิจกรรมระหว่างเขากับซอยองโฮ

* * *

**ตอนที่เห็นมาเซราติสีขาวจอดเทียบหน้าโรงแรม** แจฮยอนคิดว่าเขาจำผิด แต่นึกได้ว่าวันนั้นตอนที่ยองโฮพาเขามานอนที่โรงแรม เขาก็งัวเงียเกินกว่าจะรู้ว่าใต้ความมืดที่มีเพียงแสงจากหลอดนีออนหน้าร้านเหล้าคือรถคันไหน กว่าจะตาสว่างก็ตอนที่ยองโฮเข้ามาวอแว พอตอนนี้ได้เห็นกับตาและเห็นว่าคนที่ลดกระจกลงมาคือคนที่เพิ่งจูบเขาไป แจฮยอนยิ่งพูดไม่ออก

“เดี๋ยวผมไปส่งครับ”

ตอนแรกกลัวเขาจะหลอกเอาเงินเรา ตอนนี้สงสัยต้องคิดใหม่

“…ไม่ได้ทำตัวเป็นเสี่ยเลี้ยงอะไรแบบนี้ใช่ไหมครับ”

แจฮยอนทักเมื่อคาดเข็มขัดนิรภัยเรียบร้อย ซอยองโฮหัวเราะลั่น ตอนที่พารถเคลื่อนออกจากหน้าโรงแรมมุ่งหน้าสู่คอนโดของแจฮยอน

“ไม่ทำแบบนั้นหรอกครับ คุณอย่ามองผมในแง่ลบขนาดนั้นสิ”

“…จะพยายามครับ”

ซอยองโฮยื่นมือข้างหนึ่งมากุมมือเขา บีบมันเบา ๆ

“มีความหลังที่ไม่ค่อยดีเหรอครับ เรื่องความรัก ดูคุณระวังตัวจัง”

“เปล่าหรอกครับ” แจฮยอนบีบมือกลับ “แค่อยากเซฟใจตัวเองมากกว่า ถ้ามีปัญหาขึ้นมามันเสียการเสียงานนะครับ คนเป็นครีเอทีฟน่ะ”

ยองโฮยิ้มขำ “โอเคครับ ผมจะทำให้คุณไม่ต้องหัวหมุนจนคิดงานไม่ออกแน่ ๆ”

“อยากได้ยินแบบนั้นเลยแหละครับ”

ไม่นานรถของยองโฮก็จอดเทียบหน้าคอนโดเขา แจฮยอนพาร่างที่เริ่มหายปวดสะโพกแล้วลงจากรถอย่างรวดเร็ว ก่อนจะหันกลับมาหาคนขับรถ

“แบบนี้วันจันทร์จะยังเจอกันบนรถไฟอีกไหมครับเนี่ย”

ยองโฮพยักหน้ารับ “แน่นอนสิครับ”

“คุณซีอีโอก็ไม่ต้องพยายามเข้าใจพนักงานขนาดนั้นหรอกนะครับ” แจฮยอนหัวเราะ “เหนื่อยเปล่า ๆ”

“ไม่ได้หรอกครับ” ยองโฮว่า “อย่างน้อยก็ได้เจอคุณไง”

แจฮยอนขำ ยกมือขึ้นโบกไปมาเพื่อลาอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะตรงไปที่คอนโดตัวเอง

* * *

**สิ่งที่ทำให้แต่ละวันอันแสนน่าเบื่อหน่ายของจองแจฮยอนแตกต่างไป** คือการลอบมองซอยองโฮ ชายหนุ่มที่มักขึ้นรถไฟขบวนเดียวกับเขาในทุก ๆ เช้า

วันจันทร์มาพร้อมกับคนที่อัดแน่นเต็มขบวนรถไฟ จองแจฮยอนยืนอยู่ด้านในสุด รอคอยให้ถึงสถานี A อยู่ทุกนาที

เมื่อรถไฟจอดลงและประตูเปิดให้ผู้โดยสารเข้าออก เขาชะเง้อมองหาคนที่มักเจอประจำ และทันใดนั้นก็สบเข้ากับนัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อนที่มองมาทางเขาด้วยแววตาหยอกล้อ

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ”

ซอยองโฮทัก พร้อมสัมผัสของมือที่วางลงบนศีรษะของเขา แจฮยอนยิ้มให้อีกฝ่ายอย่างรู้ทัน

“เช้านี้ก็เหนื่อยหน่อยนะครับ คุณ CEO”

บทสนทนาของเรามีเพียงแค่นั้น และแจฮยอนก็ใช้เวลาที่เหลือไปกับการลอบมองเสี้ยวหน้าด้านข้างของซอยองโฮเป็นระยะ ๆ

สลับกันที่ยองโฮแอบมองเขาเป็นระยะ ๆ นั่นด้วย

–– THE END

**Author's Note:**

> จริง ๆ กะว่าจะเขียนแค่สองย่อหน้าแรกแล้วไปนอน แต่ติดลม แล้วก็ไหล ไหล ไหลมาจนถึงแบบนี้ 555555 ง่วงมากค่ะแม่ ใครอ่านจบก็คอมเมนต์ให้กันได้ที่นี่หรือ #wrficnct ที่เดิมนะคะ


End file.
